Timmy's Fourteenth Birthday
by AK1028
Summary: It is Timmy's birthday! Now, don't tell me that you forgot. Well, apparently, Timmy's family has forgotten too. See how the young teenager copes with his parents forgetting his birthday once again. Can his fairies cheer him up? Or will a present do that for them? Just a one shot. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Timmy's Fourteenth Birthday**

It was a beautiful day in Dimmsdale. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and soon-to-be fourteen year old boy would be waking up to celebrate his birthday. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was finally going to turn fourteen. As he laid in his bed sound sleep, his fairy family was going over last minute details about Timmy's surprise party, which was going to be held at Trixie's. A. J., Chester, and Trixie had come into the world of magic not too long ago when Timmy had lost his memory due to Poof accidently dropping a his baseball bat on poor Timmy's head. No one is sure what Poof was doing with a baseball bat in the first place, so...

Trixie was tested by Nacey herself to see if Trixie could admit that she was a tomboy to everyone, including Timmy. A. J. was tested by John himself to see if A. J. would accept that magic was real. Chester was tested by Pete himself to see if Chester was really over his mother's death. Nacey learned that Jeffery wasn't as high struck on class society like Rebecca. John learned that A. J. had always admired Timmy as a father figure. And Pete learned that it was harder to let go than it is to say goodbye. Wanda dismissed her troops [Cosmo and Poof] and three poofed out when Timmy's alarm went off. Cosmo and Wanda yelled, "Happy birthday, Timmy!" Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy smiled and gave his fairy family a big hug. Timmy commented, "Hey, thanks guys. So, what's the plan for today?" Before Wanda could answer, an atomic poof and a porthole opening captured their attention. Jorgen and Nacey arrived at the same time, weirdly enough. Nacey was the first to say, "Happy birthday, Timmy!" Timmy smiled and responded, "Thanks, Nance." Timmy and Nacey had a friendly embrace. Timmy always cherished Nacey and thought of her fondly like a mother, just like Wanda. Jorgen asked, as Timmy let go of Nacey, "How does it feel to be fourteen?" Jorgen had already reassured Timmy that he would have his fairies at least until his eighteenth birthday.

Timmy answered, "It still feels like I'm ten." Nacey smirked and said, "I think you're just saying that because you want to add four years onto your time with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Timmy giggled and said, sheepishly and jokily, "Maybe." Both Jorgen and Nacey laughed at this and just then, they heard the school bus honking for him. Timmy said, while putting on his favorite pink baseball cap, "Well, that's the bus. I'll see you guys later!" With that, Timmy headed off to school with his fairy family disguising themselves as birds.

Everyone in Dimmsdale wished Timmy a happy birthday from Sylvester Calzone to Remy Bucksofplenty. Timmy even got a card from Vicky, who had moved away to San Diego about two months ago. Francis even wished Timmy a happy birthday…delivered with a fist. Timmy didn't mind it and he was glad that people actually cared that it was his birthday. He was hoping that he would hear from James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron but no such luck in that department. But, Timmy was hoping that maybe….just this once….that they wouldn't forget.

As Timmy got home, his fairy family poofed themselves to Trixie's surprise party, leaving the teenager alone. Timmy went into the kitchen and much to his surprise, his parents were there. Timmy bit his lower lip and went in a little more, totally vulnerable. Terrance looked up and saw Timmy as did Tamara. Terrance said, "Ooh, check it out, honey. It's our growing boy…." '_Please say Timmy.'_ Timmy thought to himself, not sure if he could take his dad calling him the wrong name….again.

But, Terrance just looked at Tamara and asked, "What do you think, hun?" Tamara just answered, "You're right, sweetheart." Timmy bit his lower lip as he waited for them to say something else. He was waiting to see if they remembered. No such luck as Terrance told Timmy, "Well, we've got to get to the Cake and Bacon. Have a good time tonight, Tommy!" Timmy was crushed but what was about to happen next, would crush him even more.

Tamara added, "And we won't be back for a while so you'll have to stay at A. J.'s for a while." At those words, Tamara left after her husband. Timmy just stood there, totally crushed. Not only did they not say _'goodbye'_ or _'happy birthday'_ but they didn't say _'we love you'_. Those were the words Timmy desperately wanted to hear and yet he didn't. He hadn't heard those words since the Darkness battle. He stormed out of his house, tears in his eyes.

Timmy ran to Dimmsdale Park, the one place Timmy knew that he could cry in without anyone seeing him or questioning him. Timmy collapsed his head on a bench and started to cry. He was totally crushed. Not only did his parents forget his birthday again, which he was used to, but they didn't even say the three words, _'We love you.'_ _'I really don't think that isn't too much to ask, is it? I don't think so. I just want to hear those words. I really want to hear those words. Please...just once. Please, let them say it. Please let them say, 'we love you'. I know I'm not what they wanted but I am not that bad of a son...am I?'_ Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy thought of what he had gone through with his parents. He did everything for them even though they did pretty mean things to him. He even remembered the one time his parents opened up a bread and breakfast at his own house. Dark Laser, Crocker, and Tootie all came over and started to chase him around the house. Dark Laser wanted to kill him, Crocker wanted his fairies, and Tootie just wanted a kiss. Things went from strange as one of Dark Laser's buttons played cool '60's chase music and then Shaggy, Scooby, and the headless horse man ended up in the chase scene. It wasn't too weird to the ten year old...but to the normal eye, it was pretty strange.

Timmy did have a bit of a good day before that. He _'borrowed'_ a time machine...made out of a De Lorean...and took Abraham Lincoln from Gettysburg. Timmy didn't even tell Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof that he knew that the De Lorean belonged to... Just then, someone picked him up rather gently. Timmy looked up through his tear strained eyes and saw Chip Skylark in front of him. Chip and Timmy were good friends, even though they got off on the wrong foot. As Chip sat down, he stated the obvious, "Parents forgot your birthday again, didn't they?" Timmy nodded and responded, "Yeah but that's not the worst part."

Chip perked up as Timmy continued, "They didn't even say the three most important words I want to hear." Chip joked, "Stay in school?" Timmy giggled a little but then turned sad again. He shook his head and before Chip could come up with three other words, Timmy said, "We love you." Chip's heart broke when Timmy said that. Chip thought of Timmy like the younger brother he never had. Chip rubbed Timmy's back and said, "I sure am sorry to hear that, sport." Timmy perked up and asked, "What did you call me?" Chip was a bit taken back but he saw that Timmy had immediately stopped crying. Chip repeated, "Sport." Timmy hugged Chip and said, "Thanks, Chip! You're the best!" Chip was a bit taken back at first but accepted the hug none the less.

But, what really scared the rock/pop star was how skinny Timmy was. Chip could feel the young boy's rib cage, he was so skinny. It totally scared Chip to death. Timmy let go of Chip and Timmy said, excitedly, "You just reminded me of a family member who I haven't talk to in so long!" Chip asked, "Who?" Timmy answered, drying his eyes, "Never mind that now. I have a date with destiny and to make sure that the legacy lives on!" With that, Timmy ran off. He left the rock/pop star confused and bewildered.

Timmy ran deep into Dimmsdale Park, he knew where he had to go and when he had to be there. Just then, a post man approached him. He smirked and told Timmy, "We've got to stop meeting like this, Timmy." Timmy responded, "I'm sorry, Sammy." Sammy told him, "This is the last letter and package. Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Timmy just ran off for home, a smile on his face. Timmy finally got back to his house and un-wrapped his package. There was a music box. It was a small, brown wooden box, which Timmy thought was beautiful. Timmy smiled as he opened up the letter next. Timmy read it silently to himself. After all, this was his birthday letter.

It read, _"My dearest Timmy; today is your fourteenth birthday. Congratulations. I present you with this music box. May it light up your life with its beautiful song, Oracion. It is a custom in my family to present the youngest member of the family with such a gift. I pass it on to you as my uncle passed it on to me. Timmy, courage is not the absence of fear but rather than the judgment that is more important than fear. The brave may live forever but the cautious do not live at all. From this moment on, you will be finding out who are and who you __can__ be. I also want you to know that we all miss you very much and still think of you often. Happy birthday, Timmy, from all of us here in Hill Valley. We love you and we miss you so. –Your great uncle in time, Doctor "Doc" Emmet L. Brown. March 23, 1992."_

Timmy smiled at the letter as he put the music box and the letter away in a secret hiding spot where he put most of his presents from Doc, underneath his bed. Not even Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof would dare go looking under there. Timmy smiled as he looked at all of the fourteen presents that he had there but the one most special to Timmy was his new music box. He couldn't wait until he was completely alone to hear what Oracion sounded like.

As he left for Trixie's house, Timmy was more light footed. He could always count on his Uncle Emmet to make him feel better. Timmy rang the doorbell but no answer. Timmy knocked but the door creaked open. Timmy asked, "Hello? Trixie, are you here?" Timmy entered the dark house. The lights went on suddenly as everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Timmy was startled to say the least but he was thrilled. Trixie came over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips. Timmy was in total heaven. Trixie said to him, after she broke out of their kiss, "Happy birthday, Timmy."

Timmy smiled and said, "Oh, wow. Thanks you guys!" Chester told him, "Cosmo and Wanda have been planning this for weeks!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as humans, making sure that no one caught on to their existence. Chip came over to Timmy and asked, "How about doing a duet, Timmy?" Timmy perked up and answered, "Sure, Chip!" Chip smiled at Timmy as he led the pink hated boy up onto stage. Chip and Timmy decided to sing _'My Shiny Teeth and Me'_ together.

After the song was finished, Timmy motioned for his fairy family up to the stage. They did as they were told and Timmy told everyone, "These three are my family and I would like to say to them…. I love you guys!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were touched to tears as Wanda said the three words Timmy wanted to hear, "We love you!" With tears in his eyes, he hugged his fairy family. _'At least they said it. I'm so lucky to have them as my fairies. No, they aren't __just__ my fairies. They're my family.'_ Timmy thought to himself, with a tear rolling down his face freely.

Later on that evening, Timmy saw that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sound asleep in their fishbowl from the party earlier. Timmy quietly snuck out of his bed and went underneath it. He reached in back and pulled out his new music box. Timmy checked his fishbowl and saw that the fairies hadn't woken up yet. Timmy grabbed his pink baseball cap and snuck out the back door, leaving it unlocked. He went into the Timmy Cave through the back entrance. He sat down on the cold floor and slowly opened the music box.

Slowly but surely, Oracion started to play. Timmy had tears coming to his eyes as he remembered what Oracion meant in Spanish: prayer. Timmy knew that he was just going to have to pray that things would change for the better….and not wish for them. Timmy whispered, "Thanks, Doc" as he danced to the music. He loved this melody and he will always will. He even told Doc that when he visited 1990 when Marty and Annie got married.

As the song ended, Timmy knew that he could always count on his great uncle to make him feel better. And soon enough, he would be the whole family that the young boy would have. Timmy wiped a tear from his eye as he sniffled, "I don't want to be alone... Doc... Help me..." Timmy leaned into his music box and started to cry... He hated having only one true blood related family member remember his birthday. That's when Timmy realized that it wasn't just his fairy family that said _'we love you'_. Doc had said as well in his birthday letter, making Timmy's tears of sadness turn into tears of joy.

* * *

_AK1028: End. The melody Oracion is from the 'Pokemon 10th movie: The Rise of Darkrai'. So, I recommend if you want to hear it, watch the movie. __Also, this follows my 'Cousin's in Time' universe so no one knows that Timmy's related to Doc just yet and the time machine that he 'borrowed' in 'Dread and Breakfast', Timmy knew right away that it belonged to Doc but never told his fairies the truth. __Anyways, happy birthday Timmy and save some chocolate cake for me!_


End file.
